Jeremy Fight 4
Jeremy Fight 4 is a video game and the four sequel of Jeremy Fight developed and published by JeremySoft Studios for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation Portable, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Steam, Nintendo 3DS, Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, Funcom, iOS, Android and Game-Fi. It was released on January 6, 2015, and was first shown at E3 2014. is the last video game for the PlayStation Portable produced and released in North America. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Zarahi * Avery * Rickie * Jay * Nancy * Quinn * Tinny * Ameila * Red (Red Bird) * Steve * Bella * Stella (Pink Brid) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Yumi Yoshimura * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sheldon J. Plankton * Timmy Turner * Eric Cartman * Ami Onuki * Pac Man * Little Guy * Scrat * Maxwell * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Firey * Troy Bottoroff * Homer Simpson * Toon Link * Duck Hunt * R.O.B the Robot * Mii (Wii U and 3DS version only) * Xbox Avatar (Xbox 360 and Xbox One version only) * Cartoony (Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy Neptune only) Unlockable characters * Mavi * Dr. Neo Cortex * Rayman * Bob the Minion * Pikachu * Kenny McCormick * Sylvia * Geo Guy * Gree Guy * Bow * Fan * Niamh * Jaybross * Cool Spot * Mr. Game and Watch * MePhone4 * Snoopy * Jimmy Neutron DLC characters * Sid * Chuck * Bomb * Michael * Stella (World Of Timmy) * Arthur Read * Danny Phathom * Eric * Ryu Assist characters * Android robot * Stickman army * Color TV-Game 15 * Bonzi Buddy * Dillon * Windows Errors * Ghosts * Helirin * Knuckle Joe * Nightmare * Nintendog * Puyos * Sablé Prince * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sheriff * Takamaru * YouTube * Guru * Bubbles * Lightbulb * Redyed * Anthone and Eleesha * Giant Cup of Oil * Mr. Magoo Amiibo characters (3DS and Wii U only) * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Peach * Bowser * Toon Link * R.O.B * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Ness Unplayable characters * Fighting Mii Team/Fighting Avatar Team/Fighting Cartoony Team Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Master Core * Polygon Man Stages PS4, PS3, PSP, PSVita, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, L600, iOS, Android, Steam, Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune stage * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Big Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Jeremyville Circuit (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville Plaza (Jeremy Universal) * Haunted House (Zarahi!) * Horizon Heights (Tinny!) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * South Park (South Park) * Flat Zone X (Game & Watch) * Windy Hill Zone (Sonic the Hegehog) * N. Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) * Wuhu Island (Wii Sports) (Wii U only) * PictoChat (Nintendo DS) (Wii U only) * Halberd (Kirby) * Yoshi's Island (Yoshi) (Wii U only) * Duck Hunt (stage) (Duck Hunt) (Wii U only) * Pilotwings (stage) (Pilotwings) (Wii U only) * Zootopia (stage) (Zootopia) * The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby) * Halberd (Kirby) * Jaybrossville (Jaybross) * Krusty Land (The Simpsons) Nintendo 3DS stage * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Jeremyville Mall (Jeremy Universal) * HubTown (Jeremy Universal) * Flower Place (Zarahi!) * Spingfeld (The Simpsons) * Horizon Heights (Tinny!) * City Park (Cut the Rope) * Ice Age (Ice Age) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * PictoChat 2 (Nintendo DS) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hegehog) * Wumpa Island (Crash Bandicoot) * Spirit Train (The Lenged of Zelda) * Dream Land (Kirby) * WarioWare, Inc. (Wario) * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) * Balloon Fight (Balloon Fight) * Piggy Island (Angry Birds) * Living Room (Nintendogs) * Jaybrossville Park (Jaybross) Modes Multiplayer VS Mode * 8-Player Smash (Wii U exclusive): In this mode, up to eight players can play in Smash battles, compared to the standard limit of four. Due to system resources, some stages have their behavior modified while in this mode, while other stages cannot be used at all. * Special Smash: The successor to Special Brawl, in this mode players can create custom battles by changing a variety of options, such as making all the fighters metal. Up to 4 players can play in this mode. This mode does not affect records and stats. * Smash Run (3DS, PSP, iOS, Android and PSVita exclusive): In this mode, up to 4 players have 5 minutes to traverse a large dungeon-like environment, collecting various power-ups and facing enemies from various games. After the time limit, the players fight in a battle utilizing their boosted powers, and can then do subsequent matches with those power-ups. ** Players are also able to have items set to their characters via character customization. * Smash Tour (Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Jeremy Z60, and Jeremy Neptune exclusive): Players take control of Miis (Wii U only), Avatar (Xbox 360 and Xbox One), and Cartoony (Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy Neptune) moving along a game board, collecting characters and power-ups in order to win the final match, with each fighter collected acting as one stock. * Tournament Mode: A competitive elimination mode returning from Jeremy Fight 2 and 3, which was released as a downloadable online feature. Single Player * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode * Home-Run Contest * Trophy Rush * Target Blast * Multi-Man Mode * Training Mode * StreetSmash (3DS exclusive) * Event Mode * Special Orders * Trophy Box Gallery Cover Arts Coming soon! Screenshots Emblems Charater Artwork Other Trivia * This is the first game in the series where there is only one way to hear a character's Star KO scream (outside the Sound Test). * A PlayStation 2 version was planned, but cancelled. * It is the first game in the series to receive "E10+" ESRB rating and a "Mild Suggestive Themes" content descriptor. Category:Old pages